


Time Lost

by KittyZeppeli



Category: Jjba - Fandom, Jojo’s bizarre adventure, Pillar Men - Fandom
Genre: Implied D/s, M/M, The Pillar Men - Freeform, pillar men, sfw, soft Pillar shit, trying not to scare everyone away before this account even starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyZeppeli/pseuds/KittyZeppeli
Summary: Santana and Wamuu share a tender moment together, considering the inevitable fates of their Masters.





	Time Lost

**Author's Note:**

> a short story for my first post, from my personal archive. I’ll write something new when I get more used to posting on here. Enjoy this quick one shot in the meantime! 🖤

“You stupid…” Wamuu cursed himself, sitting on the ground in front of the stone statue. “I can’t believe you.” Wamuu held back his tears, grinding his teeth forcefully to stop himself. He knew his Masters were approaching to come and take him back to their own temple.  
“Why didn’t you listen to me?”  
—  
Wamuu grinded down a mix of leaves and berries in a makeshift mortar and pestle, working diligently on the paste as he added water and oil to the mix. After finally making a smooth paste, Wamuu dipped a finger into the mix. He turned to Santana, as the smaller Pillar Man raised his chin gently, wiping his finger under the left eye of his confidant. He carefully made a perfect swipe, before adding 3 ticks to the bottom of he marking.

Wamuu blew gently on the paste, as Santana shut his eyes, his scarlet hair blowing back gently. The paste sat on his cheekbone, as it stained into his skin. They did this every week together. 

“Wamuu…” Santana whispered, opening his eyes as Wamuu sat sat directly in front of him. The two touched knees, staring face to face, Wamuu looking down at him with a gentle gaze. “Yes?” The larger man asked, a tone of anxiousness in his voice. 

“Our Lord’s are growing weaker…” 

“Santana…”

“They are going to be asleep soon, and we’re not even tired.”

“Please. You need not remind m-“

“Wamuu.” Santana gruffed, looking into his blue eyes with his own chocolatey brown owns. “You and I, we are feeble and young. We do not have to fall asleep with them. We can wait for them and then…” 

“No, Santana.” Wamuu cut him off, looking to the side. “I can’t-...We can’t do that.” 

Wamuu gave a little gasp, as Santana caressed a hand down his long unihorn. “Nng…” he groaned, as the red haired Pillar Man tapped his own tiny horn on his giant one. Santana always knew how to mess with him in just the right ways. Santana leaned in, the gentle scraping of their horns and his voice filling Wamuu’s ears. “Think about it. You and I, we could take the horses and run. We could see the world through nighttime, we just take the mask and run. We do not need them to attain perfection.”

Santana smelt sweetly of patchouli and sweet berries, still rubbing his horn against Wamuu’s in a prying manner. The scarlet haired Pillar Man glimmered with gold chains and teal gems adorning him, glinting against Wamuu’s own gold. “There’s a place I’ve heard Lord Kars mentioning we venture to…” he whispered, placing a hand on Wamuu’s chest gingerly. “Close to the middle of this earth...it’s warm, even in the nighttime. Like the sun.” 

“You can't possibly expect me to run away from our Masters just like that, Santana.” Wamuu gruffed, overcoming his damned horn being caressed for a moment of clarity. “They saved us, we owe our lives to them.” Santana gave a growl, pressing his head on Wamuu’s. The two were silent, before Wamuu jumped aggressively, as Santana sliced his ribcage around the two of them. He looked down at the now frightened Wamuu, his ribs cracking the ground beneath him. 

“Santana.” Wamuu said sternly, his expression giving away his timid nature. “I will not fight you over this. You know I could destroy you.” Santana glared down at Wamuu, before retracting his ribs and laying on Wamuu gently. “Fine. I would never want to push you to the point of discomfort.” He gruffed, clacking their horns once more as he felt the larger Pillar Man’s chest. “But I still wish to venture…” he whispered, before planting a kiss upon Wamuu’s cheek. Wamuu had no idea what this gesture meant, but it settled his heart, as he laid with Santana.

—

“Wamuu. Are you ready to leave?” Lord Esidisi pressed, standing behind Wamuu as he wiped away a single tear before his master could see. “Yes, my Lord.” Wamuu spoke, standing up as he continued to face Santana’s body. His mouth was open in a scream, his hair gloriously splayed out as his body had died in flight. He looked like an angel falling, almost as if it was a sick joke. Wamuu vowed to destroy Joseph Joestar and the rest of that German army, as his blood boiled as hot as Lord Esidisi’s. 

“Such a shame.” Esidisi said solemnly, as he turned away emotionlessly. “Not really.” Kars spoke, turned away the entire time. “He was weak and foolish. No wonder his love for the sun killed him in the very end.” Kars snapped his fingers, and Wamuu started to follow the both of them. “Wamuu.” Kars said, looking at Esidisi with a slight glare. “You have no feelings for this failure as I do, correct?”

“Yes, Master.” Wamuu spoke solemnly.. He had never lied to his Masters before.


End file.
